


Queenbitch

by Shadow_of_Quill



Series: Jaegerwulves [2]
Category: Girl Genius
Genre: One scene ficlet, Other, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:19:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9678101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: Agatha meets the Queenbitch.Well. 'Meets' is probably the wrong word for it...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same world as Volewulf, [after Agatha drinks from the Dyne.](http://www.girlgeniusonline.com/comic.php?date=20100423)

The three of them are the first awake, of course. Gil and Tarvek seem torn between hugging and fighting. Agatha would look to her minions - her _people_ \- to make sure they are well, and she will, but first...

The voice is old and large, proud of her/pleased with her - she has drunk of the Dyne. (She has survived drinking of it.) She is worthy.

The voice - isn't just a voice. It's a mind, Agatha realises, fascinated, and she reaches and it accepts - or is it the other way around?

**_MINE._ **

Agatha gasps in amazement as the Queenbitch's mind unfolds around/through her.

 **Wait - my mother/the Other -** The thought is a confused jumble of meaning and memory, shot through with panic at the thought of Lucrezia gaining access to _her_ Jaegers.

The Queenbitch **bares fang** at the dead spot where Lucrezia parasitically lurks, angry but disdainful. **_It_ can't hurt _me._ Dead thing won't ever know me.**

Feeling the ancient vastness of the Queenbitch's presence, Agatha believes her. Reassured, she opens herself fully, knowing it for as irreversible a step as drinking from the Dyne and welcoming it.

She feels every living Jaeger and every living Jaegerwulf, and she feels them become aware of her in turn. She brushes against imprints, memories of other partners, _this is part of who you are, this is your family's history,_ feels humbled and exalted both at once to realise that her successors will someday have the same experience of her, to know her for a person instead of a story or legend.

The shapes of her father and uncle are not there. Agatha remembers the Jaegers' silence about them, and feels her shoulders draw tight as she realises, _understands_ what the relatives she is proudest of did to their Pack by refusing to claim them.

 **I'm here** she sends, tells all of them (including General Spooky with his shapeshifting partner currently in the shape of a Sparkhund - her awareness of his location is blurred by the Queenbitch with an ease that reassures her the Jaegers' secrets (the Heterodynes' secrets) are held safe from her mother inside her skull).

If the cheer were vocal, the whole of Europa would ring with it.

The Queenbitch pokes her back to paying attention to the real world, **amused tolerance-of-Heterodyne-Sparks** flooding her mind for an instant. She finds Gil and Tarvek both staring at her with anxious expressions.

She grins at them.

(It's not a Jaeger-grin, too-sharp-teeth and cheerful menace; it's _her_ grin, as bright as when they ran into the nepenthes dulcis. Somehow, it doesn't reassure them.)

"Uh - Agatha, is there - _something_...?" Gil tries, trailing off helplessly.

"What are you reacting to?" Tarvek says, so much blunter than he normally is.

"The Queenbitch of the Jaegerwulves, of course," Agatha tells them. "It's been far too long since she's been connected to a Heterodyne."

They both wince, and exchange worried glances. "That _is_ for a reason, you know," Tarvek says carefully.

Agatha bristles at the hint of 'must keep her from what's hers' even though she knows that from these two it's concern for her safety and not intent to weaken(lessen) her. (Mostly. Tarvek is hedging his bets. She knows _that,_ too.) "What are you even thinking that she'd _do_ to me?"

This time, the looks are dubious. " **Well,** let's just say we _don't_ think _having your mind_ **influenced** by a **monster** who _stood behind every **evil** Heterodyne there was_ is a _great idea_..." Gil begins, voice seesawing with Madness.

" **For starters!** " Tarvek chimes in. "There's also that _tiny_ little detail of you already not being **alone** in your head, _in case_ you've forgotten."

Agatha rolls her eyes. "The Other won't be a problem. The Queenbitch can feel where she is in my head, but it's a dead space - there's no chance of the Other managing to interact with her. As for the Queenbitch influencing me, that won't be a problem at all: she doesn't have morals!"

Gil and Tarvek exchange glances a third time, but this time they're puzzled. "That... _is_ the reason we're wo- **concerned** about her influence, yes..."

"No! I mean, she doesn't have any reason not to wholeheartedly take to **my** morals, unaltered!" Agatha shook her head at them. "Do you really think **every** Heterodyne before Bill and Barry had _exactly_ the same attitudes towards _everything_ they might want a **warpack of Jaegerwulves** to _do?_ "

"Uhh..."

"Huh."

Agatha smiles again, her mind stretching out to touch the Jaegers'. "And _this_ way, every Jaeger knows what I want, so even _if_ the Other manages to get out long enough to give orders they'll be able to tell that they're not from me!"

Tarvek pulls back, looking suspicious. "I thought Jaegers didn't approve of controlling people."

The anger snaps through Agatha - and she feels it echoed by her Queenbitch, but to her surprise there's no feedback loop - the Queenbitch shares the shape of the method, unable to understand but holding it clearly from having so many Heterodynes before Agatha look for it. Even in the midst of her anger, it's a pleasant surprise, a friendly little gift from her ancestors that doesn't even threaten the people she cares for (she hadn't realised anything safe might exist here). "It's not _control_ , it's **knowing**!" she snaps. "You know what your fathers want - that doesn't _make_ you do it, does it?"

This time, her boys avoid each other's eyes, Tarvek flinching back. The blow is crueler than they deserve, really, but the suggestion that the Heterodynes - **any** of the Heterodynes - would ever _accept,_ let alone **encourage,** such a travesty as to **_force_ their people to fight for them** \- **"Exactly!"**

The sturdier minions are waking up, she realises vaguely, half-aware of them instinctively cringing from her. She huffs and turns to look after them (look after what's _hers_ ), glee bubbling under her skin at this new belonging that can't be dampened even by her boys' refusal to understand how wonderful it is.

The Queenbitch is thoughtful/amused. **Your mates,** with a note underneath of **breeding partners.**

Agatha pauses. If it had been said aloud, she's sure she would be blushing - they all would, she corrects herself. Here, private-secret inside her skull, she can ask about the undertone whose meaning she isn't quite grasping without worrying that she'll look stupid(weak).

It seems a lot of her ancestors have needed to ask; or at least enough for the Queenbitch to recognise the question without her framing it clearly. **I breed when you do.**

Agatha's head fills with the information held in that one sentence (stored packets of genetic material from lines long-extinct, released by hormonal changes caused by the mental/emotional feedback according to the type of pack the latest Heterodyne will wish to lead...). She's barely aware that she breathes _"Oohhh..."_ as she absorbs it, learns it, the basics of her JaegerWulves' biology shining brightly behind her eyes.

"Um. Agatha?"

She turns a dazed smile on her boys. Gil is not nearly as subtle as he thinks he is about edging towards something he probably thinks he can use to knock her out. Tarvek is frozen, seemingly torn between moving closer to her or further away.

She rolls her eyes. Honestly, _one_ interesting discovery about the Sparkwork involved in _creating **JaegerWulves**_ and they're acting like she's going to charge out and start _pillaging and burning_ , just because she's now mentally connected to a repository of _all_ the memories of how much **fun** that could be!

She blinks at the thought. It's possible they might have a reason to be worried. Then she dismisses it because _really,_ she has better self-control than _that_. "Is everyone here?" she asks, looking around.

"We'll go look!" Tarvek volunteers, driving his elbow sharply into Gil's side when Gil tries to protest.

"Good! I'll -" The Muse-who-isn't waves a mostly-undamaged shirt in her face. She _almost_ says 'Get dressed', but that would just remind her boys that _they_ are currently half-naked, too. And then they'd want to _stop_ being half-naked. "- see to things here," she continues without a break.

In her mind, the Queenbitch laughs, warm approval as they both watch **her consorts** through Agatha's eyes. There's a (strangely enjoyable) prickling as the Queenbitch tastes her attraction to **her mates** , a sense that the Queenbitch could - raise it? stir it? -

\- but that can wait till their people are safe.

She'll claim her boys later.

**Author's Note:**

> I... _think_ this stands on its own well enough to post?


End file.
